


Proposition

by ApocalypticNuisance



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Comedy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNuisance/pseuds/ApocalypticNuisance
Summary: Groaner's got a plan, but his nerves are getting the best of him and this isn't going to be easy. Saturn's oblivious as always and Groaner just can't find the right moment to do what he's always wanted to do.





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> No one's written a blackgroans proposal fic yet, so with my terrible writing skills I present to you a fic that needed to be written for this fandom.

It was a Saturday. But not just any Saturday. Today was an important day to our favorite prop comic. It was his one year anniversary with Black Saturn. They had been together for one year as of today, one year since he was able to call Saturn his ‘boyfriend’, and one year since he got to kiss the vigilante for the first time. And today, Groaner’s intent was to make another milestone. He was going to propose. And Groaner had everything planned out to the smallest detail.

The first thing he had to do, of course, was wake up Saturn. It was early, and Saturn rarely ever woke up all the way until at least eleven, even if Rex made him get up at 6 some days. It was currently 8, and Groaner’s plan wasn’t to propose until all of Saturn’s attention was on him. So it was totally fine when he peered over to Saturn’s side of the bed and saw him snoring away, the dark black (or were they purple? It’s hard to tell in the dark) curtains blocked out the morning sunshine and his adorably dorky boyfriend had on a sleep mask, so no light could get through to him.

Saturn was unaware of his boyfriend’s plan to propose, even though he had eagerly initiated a few conversations over the past year about maaaaaybe getting engaged and what kind of ring he would want and how special it would be. Groaner took those conversations to heart, because even though Saturn wasn’t very good at expressing himself, they had been friends long enough for the comedian to recognize when Saturn was being serious.

Groaner rolls over, already showered and dressed, and wraps an arm over Saturn’s waist. He nudged the other’s neck with his nose and pressed a few kisses against it, just enough to make his lover squirm and start to stir…...before he ends up squeezing a particular ticklish spot and snickering as Saturn squeals and bolts upright. 

Saturn’s sleep-hazed mind was still trying to process why it was so dark before he remembered his sleep mask and pulled it up and away from his eyes. “I-I’m awake! I’m awake! What...what time is it?” It certainly felt early.

“Sorry, babe. Had to wake you up. You don’t want to spend our whole anniversary sleeping, do you?”

With wide eyes, Saturn smiles, “Oh yeah!!! I totally didn’t forget or anything,” he giggles nervously and then moves to get out of bed and get ready, “Gimme a minute,”

“Sure. I’ll see how breakfast is coming along,” Groaner got out of bed as well and made his way down to the mansion’s kitchen where Robodino, who knew of his friend’s plan to propose, was flipping blueberry pancakes. Saturn’s favorite breakfast. Besides poptarts, of course.

“How’s the breakfast coming along?”

The enormous dino turns his head and flashes a grin, holding up a huge stack of pancakes, “Didn’t know how many you wanted so I made a ton!”

Groaner seemed unfazed, clasping his hands together in triumph, “Perfect! Thanks for the help,”

“Anything for a friend.” Robodino sets the plate down on the table before bolting from the kitchen before Saturn came down. He was the secret chef after all, this day was about Groaner and Saturn, so he didn’t want to get in the way and would rather have the prop comic take credit for breakfast.

Perfect timing too, because Saturn comes downstairs just a moment later, his bottom lip worried between his teeth as he pats himself down for the twelfth time since he got dressed. “Um, Groaner? Have you seen one of my saturn rings? I’m missing one and- oh!”

His eyes go wide at the large stack of pancakes before him, along with his ever-grinning boyfriend who stood next to the tower, holding his arms out as if to present breakfast like a gift. “Tada! Anniversary pancakes!”

“Wow! They’re-?”

“Blueberry. Your favorite.”

“Aawww!” The day had barely begun and already Saturn was almost driven to tears by Groaner’s acts of kindness. “You remembered.” He sits, eagerly taking a few fluffy pancakes for himself and drowning them in syrup before digging in. Groaner just chuckles as he sits and eats as well, although making much more of a mess than his lover due to lack of a mouth. He had gotten over his embarrassment of eating in front of Saturn long ago, though, and didn’t care if syrup dribbled down his chin or bits of chewed up pancake escaped from the holes between his teeth and cheekbones. No big deal. And Saturn didn’t care either, but was happy to help Groaner clean up when they were done.

“Soooo, where are we going?” He asks, almost bouncing in place as they finish the dishes.

“It’s a surprise,” His boyfriend winks, then takes his hand, “Come on, we don’t want to waste a minute!”

Saturn was happy to follow, even though his stomach dropped when they got to their destination. “A-An ice skating rink? But Groaner, I don’t really know how to ice skate!”

“That’s alright, I’m no expert myself. I thought we’d try something new. You’re always talking about wanting to learn to skate anyway,”

“Oh. I...just didn’t expect it to be on a special occasion. I don’t want to, um…”

“Embarrass yourself? Saturn I’ve seen more embarrassing things from you than falling down on the ice. In fact, I’ll probably be falling just as much as you. So we’re on equal terms. Let’s just have fun, okay?” He was hoping this ‘make new memories’ plan he had thought of wouldn’t backfire in his face. Luckily, his sweetheart of a boyfriend agreed, albeit hesitantly.

They entered the rink, not too busy on a Saturday morning, and put on the ice skates given to them by the bored-looking man at the counter. They’re both a bit wobbly by the time they enter the rink, but since they’re both so inexperienced and fumbly, it doesn’t take long for Saturn to get comfortable. His cape helps with the balancing too, so he’s even better than he first thought.

Groaner, on the other hand, is tripping over his own feet and falling on his ass with every movement he makes. Any other time he would be pissed for screwing up so bad, but he’s too enamored with the excited look on his boyfriend’s face as the League member gets the hang of it and spins around the rink. Saturn eventually does trip up though, but just like Groaner, he isn’t even upset. Instead, he lands right next to his other half and giggles, taking his hand, “I guess this isn’t so bad.”

“That’s what I was hoping you would say.” Groaner smiles, leaning over to give him a quick kiss and then trying to stand on his own two feet again. It doesn’t go as well as he had hoped. Saturn stands though and helps him balance before taking his hands and leading him around the rink. The two are a giggly, flirty mess as the early morning flies by, and soon it’s almost lunch time.

The two manage to make it off the ice and start to undo their skates. Groaner thought this was the perfect moment to bust out the ring and get it over with, since his stomach was spinning with nerves. “Hey...Sats?”

“Huh?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure babe, what-? Wow! Look at that guy!” The masked man gasps, pointing at a man who was skillfully skating on the ice. They must be a local figure skater or something...and he has all of Saturn’s attention, so maybe now wasn’t the best time to propose….

Groaner was just about to pull the ring box from his pocket, but decides against it as he watches Saturn stare in awe at the man as he spins on the ice. He leaves the box in his pocket and finishes untying his skate, “Come on, babe, I have some more surprises for you! If we sit here and stare at the guy, we won't get anywhere.”

“Huh? Oh! Yes, yeah, of course! Lead the way!” Saturn stood, almost falling over when he realizes he’s still wearing his ice skates. “Oops, eheh….” he sits again, untying his skates and slipping on his boots again.

Once the two were ready, Groaner lead the way. Saturn, ever the curious man, starts trying to guess where they were going

.

“The diner?”

“Nope.”

“The park?”

“Nope.”

“The comic book shop?”

“Nope- But we’re here.”

Saturn tilts his head up to stare at the large sign above his head. ‘MR. MAJOR’S MINI GOLF’ loomed over his head in large, somewhat sun damaged letters. “Mini golf??” His eyes went wide, an excited squeal leaving him as he squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. “Awesome! I didn’t know there was a mini golf course around here!”

“Neither did I. I remember you mentioning a few times that you’ve never played mini golf before and neither have I, so I looked up the nearest place and it turns out this one’s here in town. It’s pretty popular, I’m surprised I’ve never heard of it before. It also has a built in restaurant and since it’s lunch, I was thinking we could grab something to eat before we played.”

His response comes in a loud gurgle from Saturn’s stomach. Blushing red, the vigilante excitedly agrees. 

The two seat themselves in the little diner and order their food. Saturn, of course, orders a big burger to sedate his appetite but Groaner’s perfectly fine with a salad because the nerves are making him nauseous and he doesn’t think he can keep much down. 

Watching Saturn try his best to eat the burger without looking like a pig almost makes him laugh and he almost choked on a cucumber trying to keep himself composed. The food was good and they were seated right next to a window which overlooked the full minigolf course, so they had a nice view of other couples and families playing. 

“It looks fun!” Saturn chirps, finishing his burger. He’s got his head resting on his hand as he watches someone swing their club and land a hole-in-one. He’s certain he could never do that. Even with mini golf, the easiest kind of golf, he’s a clutz. It would take at least two tried to get the ball in the hole. But winning isn’t what matters when he’s spending the day with his handsome boyfriend.

“It does….” Groaner replies, trailing off as he debates on whether or not to actually attempt his proposal again. It was a little ridiculous to do something so special in a dingy mini golf diner, but anywhere with Saturn made things special, so he reached into his pocket and grabbed the velvet box. “So ...Saturn?”

“Hm?”

“You know I love you, right?”

Saturn raised a curious eyebrow and turns his attention to the prop comic, “Of course! I mean, I hope you do! Otherwise, I’m not being the best boyfriend I can be!”

“Right, well ...uh…” Groaner seems to stumble over his words, realizing the whole speech he had planned and memorized was entirely gone. His mind was blank. “Uuuuuuuuhhhh….”

“Uuhh…..? ‘Uh’ what? What’s the matter, babe? Are you dying?!? Are you allergic to something you ate?”

“What? No! No, No! No! I’m alright. I just ...forgot what I wanted to say..” Groaner sounded disappointed, and Saturn could tell something was wrong, but he wasn’t quite sure how to ask what it was.

The former villain’s hand releases the ring and he offers a gentle smile, instead taking Saturn’s hand in his, “Come on. Let’s go golf!”

The worry is out the window just as quickly as it appears and Saturn is happy to follow Groaner out of the diner and back out to the golf course. 

He definitely doesn’t know how to play golf. Mini golf has a lot of obstacles and despite the fact those obstacles are half his size, he still struggles with playing. But Saturn is having fun anyway! And if Saturn is having fun, then Groaner is having fun as well. It’s just nice to watch the man he loves so much laugh at himself as he fails.

The sound of Saturn’s bubbly laughter makes his own laughter bubble up in his throat. Soon, the two are giggling their way through the mini golf course. Saturn is, of course, oblivious to the score. He’s just enjoying his time with the sweetest man in the world. But Groaner’s got the proposal in the back of his mind and it’s all he can think about every time he hits the ball. Is now the best time? Does he want Saturn to remember this moment exactly as it is? Right here in a mini golf course of all places? Of course, if you’re with the person you love, the place doesn’t matter ...but that’s not going to stop Groaner from overthinking. 

He’s so lost in his own thoughts that he’s doing just as bad as Saturn is and unlike Saturn, he isn’t even trying. He’s just whacking the golf ball and zoning out, his gaze almost glued exclusively to his boyfriend’s gorgeous smile.

“Groaner?”

“Hm?”

“It’s your turn! Are you going to play?”

“What? Oh! Yes, sorry…” This time he’s paying attention and manages to get a hole in one with little effort.

“Wow, babe! You made it look so easy! It took me three times to even get the ball close to the hole.”

The praise makes him smile, but it’s silly anyway since this is mini golf and mini golf is more for children and isn’t a difficult game to play.

“You’re doing pretty good too!”

“You’re doing waaaaay better though,” he points out, moving to the next hole. He puts the ball down and aims, hoping to get at least ONE hole-in-one before the game is over. He’s not looking at Groaner, at the way his boyfriend is physically forcing himself to follow and search his pockets for the ring box. But just as he grabs it and intends to pull it out, Saturn swings his golf club and lands a hole-in-one. The hero’s eyes light up and he turns to Groaner, “I did it!! Did you see??” He asks, far too excited for a grown man playing a simple game.

The excitement makes his boyfriend pause and once again chicken out. Saturn’s so beautiful when he smiles and Groaner can’t help but think this isn’t the right time to propose. Not when Saturn is already smiling and bouncing around. He’ll have to wait ...again. 

“I did!” He replies, smiling softly at the man who had stolen his heart. “Good job, Sats, i’m impressed!”

And even though Saturn had gotten a hole-in-one, once the game was finished he had lost by a handful of points. But Groaner was the only one keeping score and would never tell him so. Instead, he watched as his boyfriend excitedly put his golf club back where it originally came from and smiled back at him.

“What next?”

“How about ...a walk through the park? Since it’s nearby.”

“That sounds perfect!” 

A nice afternoon walk to clear his head and hopefully be able to pluck up the courage he needed to propose before sunset. If he didn’t, that was fine, but their one year anniversary seemed like the perfect time to propose ...it wouldn’t feel right if he chickened out and never went through with it. But Groaner was no quitter, so surely he wouldn’t chicken out, right? ….Right?

Well, as they walked hand in hand down the sidewalk, he kept an eye out for the perfect opportunity. But Saturn was blabbering on about one thing or another and Groaner couldn’t quite get his boyfriend’s attention like he wanted. Despite enjoying the endless conversations they always had, now just wasn’t the time for talk! Now was the time for action! Except he couldn’t seem to get that action rolling. It was absolutely infuriating! The man of his dreams, completely unaware of what he was planning to do, and Groaner couldn’t bring himself to actually get on one knee and just propose already! 

No.

He needs to go through with this. No chickening out, the rest of his life starts now.

So Groaner slows down a bit, watching Saturn closely as he continues talking but slows down as well since they’re holding hands, to keep up with his boyfriend’s pace. This time, Groaner finally manages to pull the ring box from his pocket and get down on one knee. “Saturn…..” he starts, getting the other man’s attention. “This is important. I-“

But before the prop comic could even get started on the long speech he had planned, someone darts past him, knocking him off balance, and snatches the ring box from his hand. “The ring!!” Groaner shouts, bewildered and seething at the same time.

“Ring?” Saturn asks, noticing too late that some burglar in black had bolted off with something Groaner had in his hand. “What ring?”

“I-“ Groaner starts, but trails off with a defeated sigh. “I’m sorry, Saturn. I wanted this to be special, but I could never find the right time. And now some common burglar just jacked the ring! The most important part!” The prop comic gives a frustrated groan and shuffles over to the nearest park bench, sitting down with a defeated look on his face. He ends up dropping his head in his hands and going quiet.

It concerns his boyfriend so much that Saturn sits next to him and rests a comforting hand on his shoulder. He may not be the brightest bulb in the bunch but he’s pretty sure he understands what Groaner is saying. “Oh, Groaner ...I'm sorry. I’ve been doing my own thing all day and maybe if I paid a bit more attention to you, you could have, uh, done this sooner?”

Shaking his head, Groaner lifts his head from his hands and offers his boyfriend the smallest of smiles. “No. I would have gotten your attention immediately if I got down on one knee. I feel silly for holding off for so long. I bet that guy’s been following us all day since I first tried to propose. Probably saw the box and figured the ring was expensive.”

Just hearing the word ‘propose’ made Saturn’s heart hammer in his ears. Groaner wanted to MARRY him. Marry. The big ‘M’ word. Tie the knot. “You don’t have to have a ring! I-I would say yes if you got down on one knee with nothing in your hands!”

“Of course you would,” Groaner’s starting to feel better now. Losing the ring sucked, sure, but Saturn was right. He didn’t need a ring to propose, he could do so at any time. “Expensive things aren’t as special as a gesture from the heart. But still, I really wanted to give you a ring, something to keep forever and look at every day…”

“That does sound nice,” Saturn gives a sigh, but he knows it isn’t all about shiny things and money. Speaking of money…. “Wait, How much did you spend on that ring? If you can’t get it back, then the least I can do is give you whatever you spent on it.”

“Oh Sats, I’d never take your money, whether that ring was thousands of dollars or the cheapest little diamond I could find-“

“Was it really diamond?”

“No. It was amethyst, actually. I thought the purple would suit you well.”

“Oh Groaner, that would’ve been perfect for me! You know me so well,” Saturn wastes no time in wrapping his arms around the prop comic in a big hug. 

The other man laughs, hugging back with a soft sigh. He’s relieved that Saturn isn’t upset over the loss of the rings but that doesn’t stop him from feeling that way. He paid money for that ring and he made it especially for him. It was special. Special to him. And now Saturn would never get to see it. 

“It’s too bad though. It was a nice a ring and I would have loved for you to see it.” Groaner pulls away from the hug and decides to lean back against the hedges that lined the outside of the park. But when he does, something hard smacks the back of his head. “Ouch!”

“Groaner!! Are you alright?! What happened? What was that?”

The prop comic sits straight again, turning back toward the hedges and pushing back the leaves to find what jammed against the back of his head. Something shiny glitters in the sunlight and catches his eye. Groaner grabs it and pulls, but it’s lodged in the branches. He pulls harder and, much to his surprise, pulls out-

“-My missing Saturn ring! So that’s where it went!” Saturn grins, relieved that he hadn’t lost one of his most expensive weapons.

Groaner looks down at the weapon in his hand. Some leaves were stuck to the side so he brushed it off and then an idea struck him. Saturn was so excited to see the saturn ring again, and that jolt of gratitude and excitement was exactly what he wanted when he planned to propose to Saturn. So maybe ...if he just…

Without anymore hesitation, Groaner got down on one knee, his free hand took hold of one of Saturn’s and he held up the saturn ring like he would with the real wedding ring box. 

“Groaner? What are you...oh.”

“Saturn, I’ve known you for a long time, and I wish I had known my feelings for you sooner, but I’m glad we’re here now. Together. This past year has been the best year of my life and we’ve done a lot together. But even if we hadn’t, I’m just glad I could get closer to you. Learn more about you, what you like and what you do. You’re more than an over-the-top wannabe vigilante like the news says, you’re a kind-hearted, loving, beautiful man. You mean a lot to me, more than the world and I love you very much. I’m lucky to have even met you, become your friend and now, hopefully, your fiance? I want to spend the rest of our lives together. CJ Wheelihan, will you marry me?”

The hero was already tearing up by the time Groaner finished his little speech. A soft whine leaves him as he reaches up to grab the other end of his ring, tears spilling down his cheeks as he kneels down to be on the ground in front of the comedian. “Groanerrrrerr!! Yes! Of course I will!”

Groaner gives a sigh of relief, handing the ring back to Saturn before giving him a big hug once more. “I love you so much, Saturn, you know I do. I was so worried you wouldn’t say yes…”

“What? Why?”

“I guess I’ve just psyched myself out. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted, Saturn, the most special man I’ve ever met. I just thought you’d never want to be with a clown like me.”

“I love clowns! I love YOU! You’re my favorite person in the whole world, Groaner, and I’m...I’m glad you chose me.” He’s still crying like a blubbering idiot, which is something Groaner finds rather charming about him. How willing he is to show emotion and his vulnerability.

The prop comic wastes no time in pulling back a bit, digging into his left sleeve and pulling out a handkerchief. “Here. I don’t want you to stain your mask with your tears.”

Saturn takes the tissue, but as he pulls it toward him to use, another handkerchief comes out of Groaner’s sleeve, and then another and another and another. His tears turn to laughter as he soon has a handful of colorful handkerchiefs resting in his lap. 

“No more tears?”

“N-No more tears,” the vigilante giggles. “Thank you. You always know how to make me smile.”

“How about we head back home and tell the rest of the League we’re getting married? Brag to them about how lucky we are?”

The idea makes Saturn grin and he stands, pulling Groaner up with him, “The luckiest men in all of Storm City!”

“Indeed we are.” Groaner nods, taking his fiance’s hand and leading him down the sidewalk and back to the mansion. They would have a wedding to remember.


End file.
